Real Love
by good air
Summary: Naruto yang patah hati, kini menemukan seseorang... Apakaah ini memang pujaan hatinya? ataukah cuma pesona sesaat?
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou minna-san!! ^_^ ini fic keduaku di pairing ini! Fic ini kukerjakan dengan bantuan Rhyme-chan makasih yah Rhyme~ *meluk-meluk Rhyme* (ditendang)

Huh sok bantunya Cuma dikit doang!*dibom Rhyme*

Ok kita mulai saja*babak belur*

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto-sensei ^_^

Warning: Gaje, drible, agak marry su(maaf jika salah tulis)

Real Love

Matahari yang tengah menyembunyikan keindahannya dibalik awan mendung seakan-akan ingin menggambarkan suasana hati seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk termenung di atas sebuah batu karang di teluk konoha.

"Argh!!! Ucihiha sial!!! Kenapa sih dia selalu menang dariku, bahkan soal merebut hati Sakura saja aku kalah" Gerutu Naruto. Naruto merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat pernyataan cintanya ditolak oleh seorang wanita apalagi wanita itu memberikan alasan bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke, rival sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya.

"Kenapa sih dia selalu lebih baik dariku! Memang apa kurangnya aku? A..."

Kata-kata Naruto terhenti seketika ketika ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sebuah pondok. Seakan mengerti perasaan Naruto, mentari mulai menampakan dirinya sehingga cahayanya menyorot seorang gadis gaun putih yang berkibar diterpa angin yang seakan tak ingin ketinggalan untuk memperindah objek perhatian pemuda blonde itu.

Seketika itu juga rangkaian sumpah serapah yang ditujukan Naruto ke Sasuke hilang sudah. Yang ada dikepala Naruto hanya gadis bergaun putih yang begitu mempesona.

Tanpa disadari Naruto seorang pemuda telah berada dibelakangnya dan..... "OHAYOU NARUTO!!!" Naruto yang kaget karena suara itu langsung terjungkal jatuh dari batu karang tepat ke genangan air dibawahnya.

"KIBA!!!" Suara teriakan marah Naruto memecah keheningan di sore di teluk konoha.

_Tunggu dulu urusan Kiba bisa ditunda yang penting gadis itu_, pikir Naruto.

Ketika Naruto berbali ke arah gadis tadi, angin nakal talah berhembus. Angin tersebut membawa pergi topi yang dipakai gadis tadi.

Tanpa mempedulikan Kiba yang memanggilnya, Naruto langsung berlari pergi mengejar topi tadi.

_Sedikit lagi... Yak dapat! _Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, Narutopun berbalik ke arah gadis tadi. Dalam sekejap senyum secerah mentari tadi lenyap sudah melihat gadis tadi sudah menghilang sekaan ditelan bumi.

"Hah... Hah... Oi Naruto kenapa kau lari tadi sih?" Tanya Kiba yang tak habis pikir dengan perbuatan aneh sobatnya tadi. "Hei, topi siapa itu?" kata kiba sambil merebut topi itu dari tangan Naruto.

Naruto yang kembali teringat akan Kiba langsung meledak marah hingga membuat Kiba hampir terkena hujan buatan Naruto jika tak diselamatkan oleh topi tadi.

"Kiba gara-gara kau aku jadi basah. Apa lagi aku kehilangan gadis itu!"

"Gadis? Oh jadi topi ini milik gadismu itu?"

"Hai, topi ini memang milik gadis itu." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil kembali topi itu.

"Jadi kau sudah kenalan?"

"Belum dan ini semua gara-gara kau! Jika kau tak datang dan mengagetkanku, aku pasti sudah berkenalan dengannya. Sekarang aku mungkin tak dapat bertemu dia." Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang menyiratkan kekecewaan yang dalam.

"Gomen, gomen Naruto aku benar-benar menyesal." Kiba benar-benar menyesal membuat temannya itu kehilangan seorang gadis, bahkan saat temannya itu menyukai Sakura ia tak seserius ini.

Melihat temannya benar-benar menyesal, rasa kekecewaan Naruto mulai berkurang. "Sudahlah Kiba, mungkin saja aku cuman terpanah aku akan cepat melupakannya kok tenang saja." Ucap Naruto menenangkan sobatnya sambil tersenyum.

Matahari sore yang semenjak tadi menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan Naruto dengan gadis pujaannya yang baru, mulai tenggelam. "Ah, sudah sore aku pulang dulu ya Kiba!" ucap Naruto sambil berbalik pergi.

"Hah kelihatannya Naruto telah menemukan pujaan hatinya yang sesungguhnya." Sambil berucap demikian Kibapun berbalik dan pergi melalui jalur yang berlawanan dengan Naruto.

Gimana? Aneh gak? Jelek ya? Banyak kesalahannya ya?

Jika ada riview ya!

Flame juga diterima jika membangun!^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou minna-san!! Aku balik lagi dengan sejuta ide gaje terbaru yang sangat abstrak. Wkwkwkwk....

Ok mulai saja!!!

Disklaimer: Masashi Kisimoto-sensei!!! Pinjam Narutonya dulu ya!!*Nyulik Naruto dkk*

Di suatu kelas di sebuah SMA di konoha, yang lebih tepatnya Konoha High School, nampaklah seorang pemuda berambut blonde sedang melamun menatap langit. Pemuda itu tampak begitu menikmati aktivitas melamunnya. Menatap awan-awan yang berarak, dengan sekumpulan burung . Tanpa disadari pemuda itu, seorang gadis berambut pink tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Seketika itu kelas yang semula penuh dengan teriakan sana-sini, murid yang betingkah gaje dan lain-lain langsung diam seketika. Dengan angin yang bertiup kencang dan membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri *ini lagi liat kuntilanak ea?*. Wuuh, entah ada setan apa yang menyambar gadis berambut pink itu sehingga dia mau mendekati orang yang paling dijauhinya itu.

"Naruto... Aku minta maaf karena telah menolakmu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerimamu. Karena aku sangat menyukai Sasuke. Jadi kuharap kau mengerti , semoga hal ini tak mengubah persahabatan kita." Kata Sakura sambil membungkuk memohon maaf. Karena Sakura tahu, selama ini Naruto sudah sangat memperhatikan dan menolongnya. Saat dia bersedih ketika Sasuke tidak memperhatikannya.

Ditengah suasana yang hening karena semua anak di kelas itu tengah memperhatikan dua orang manusia yang tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian itu, tiba-tiba bel tanda selesainya jam pelajaran sekaligus jam terakhir itu berbunyi. Lalu...

"YEEEEE!!! PULANG!!!" suara melengking yang milik pemuda blonde yang tak pernah kekurangan tenaga itu langsung memecah keheningan.

"Loh Sakura! Sedang apa di sini?" kata Naruto kaget karena sendari tadi tidak memperhatikan bahwa Sakura telah berada disampingnya sambil membungkukan badan. Ya Tuhan, kemana saja pikiran si Naruto ini?

Sakura jadi _sweatdropped_, tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi sahabatnya ini. Dan ketika semua orang tengah bergegas dan berdesak—desakkan untuk keluar keras, tiba-tiba sasuke muncul dari belakang Sakura dan merangkul mesra pinggang Sakura. Wow.

"Hei Dobe, ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui dan harus kau camkan baik-baik. Sekarang aku dan Sakura telah berpacaran jadi kau tak perlu mengejar-ngejarnya lagi."

Semua orang sudah menanti bagian ini, dimana mereka mengira bahwa sebentar lagi naruto akan marah, berteriak, memaki-maki dua pasangan baru itu, atau bahkan memukul sasuke. Mereka sudah menantikan itu semua, bahkan sudah ada yang memasang taruhan untuk siapa yang akan menang dalam perkelahian hari ini. Sasuke, atau Naruto. Karena, untuk lingkungan KHS sudah tidak asing lagi bahwa sebenarnya mereka ini memperebutkan Sakura, yan g sebenarnya Sakura itu sudah menjadi milik Sasuke. Tahulah si Uchiha, rasa-rasanya harga diri mereka terlalu tinggi mengira Naruto akan berteriak-teriak marah atau histeris, bahkan sampai memukul Sasuke tapi... "Benarkah? Selamat ya kalian berdua!!" Naruto tersenyum pada mereka berdua. "Hei Teme! Jangan kecewakan Sakura ya Jaga terus dia." Kata Naruto masih dengan senyum bahagia yang tingkat kemilaunya dapat bersaing dengan senyum legendaris l Lee.

"Naruto cepat!! Guru Gay sudah menunggu kita. Mari tunjuuukan semangat masa muda yang—HHEEMPPH"

"Naruto lebih baik kau cepat. Sebelum anak ini mengoceh lebih lanjut!" Kata Neji sambil berusaha menutup mulut sahabat hijaunya yang luar biasa cerewet jika sudah berbicara tentang semangat masa muda.

"Ok!! Sakura, Teme aku duluan ya. Jangan lupa traktir aku makan ramen ya."

Sasuke yang masih kaget dengan reaksi teman blondenya langsung mengiyakan permintaan temannya itu.

"Asik!! Makasih ya Teme. Jangan lupa, kutunggu di tempat biasa ya." Sambil melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya Naruto pun melenggang pergi.

Setelah beberapa detik yang hening, Sakura dan Sasuke pun dapat mengololah apa yang terjadi. Lalu... "APA?! BERANINYA ANAK ITU MENGACANGI AKU." Dan para siswa pun berhamburan ke luar kelas agar tidak jadi pelampiasan Sakura.

Tak jauh beda dengan Sakura, Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat di sekelilingnya. "Dobe itu telah mengelabuiku!!" kata Sasuke geram sambil menggebrak meja.

Kiba yang masih berada dalam ruang kelas hanya dapat _berswetdropped_ ria.

"Hei Sasuke kenapa kau marah? Kalau dipikir-pikir, Naruto sama sekali tidak menipumu." Tanya Kiba hati-hati. Takut membuat Sasuke marah. Siapa yang tidak takut melawan Ucihiha yang satu ini jika sedang marah bisa-bisa malah dapat bogem mentah pemilik sabuk hitam tekwondo ini.

"Kau bodoh ya Kiba? Mentraktir Naruto makan sama saja membuat diri sendiri bangkrut."

"Ooh... Tapi apa kalian tidak penasaran mengapa Naruto berubah sedrastis itu?" Pancing Kiba.

"Hmm... Benar juga. Masa semudah itu ia melupakan aku yang cantik ini." Kata Sakura sambil bernarsis ria.

"Sasuke bisa-bisanya kau dan Naruto menyukai gadis seperti dia..." Ucap Kiba heran bisa-bisanya para teman-temannya yang amat populer di kalangan cewek karena kepintaran dan kekayaannya serta ketampanannya, menyukai cewek senarsis ini.

"Apa kau bilang Kiba?! Shannaro" Sesaat lalu Kiba pikir ia akan bernasib bakal seminggu di rawat di rumah sakit akubat pendarahan dan patah tulang*Kiba lebay deh* ternyata...

"Hei Sakura, dengerin dulu apa yang mau di katakan Kiba. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh si Dobe itu tiba-tiba berubah sedrastis itu?"

"Benar juga. Hei kau cepat beritahu kami mengapa Naruto berubah sedrastis itu."

"Begini..." Dan mulailah Kiba menceritakan kejadian pada sore di teluk konoha itu.

*Back to Naruto*

"Oi Nar udah dengar belum si Sasuke udah jadian dengan Sakura loh." Tanya Lee saat mereka berlari-lari keliling lapangan basket

"Hah? Udah kok, akhirnya mereka jadian juga. Hehehe"

Seketika itu Lee siswa paling bersemangat seantero Konoha tiba-tiba diam membatu bahkan tanpa mengubah gaya larinya. Bagaikan habis ditindis oleh gajah Thailand, dia langsung jatuh ditempat, mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Naruto yang merasa ada suara gedebuk jatuh di belakangnya, langsung menoleh dan melihat lee sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti habis melihat kuntilanak saja.

"Kau, kau bukan Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Naruto hah? Kau, kau pasti setan yang menyamar menjadi Naruto kan? Ayo ngaku saja kau!" kata Lee sembari bergaya seperti dektektif sedang mengintrogasi pelaku.

Jika Naruto sedang berada dalam suatu anime yang berseting dunia ninja, maka pasti dibelakang kepalanya saat ini telah muncul gambar air menetes.

"Lee, Naruto, latihan hari ini sudah selesai. Kalian boleh pulang." Dalam hati Neji mengutuk. Mengapa setiap latihan selesai harus dia yang mengabarkan pada kedua orang paling tidak punya batas kehabisan stamina ini. Karena jawaban mereka sudah pasti...

"Tidak kami masih mau latihan. Iyakan Naruto?" Tanpa Lee sadari, Naruto telah beranjak pergi dari samping Lee menuju ke pintu keluar gedung olahraga.

"Maaf Lee hari ini kau latihan sendiri saja ya!" kata Naruto lalu melesat pergi.

Bahkan Neji dari keluarga Hiyuga yang terkenal dengan wajah stoiknya tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"O, oi Lee. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Dia salah makan ya?" Sementara itu orang yang di tanya Neji tak kunjung menjawab.

"Oi Lee jawab kenapa sih." Kesal, Neji berbalik badan menghadap temannya itu. Pemandangan yang menantinya sungguh mengejutkan. Lee siswa paling bersemangat seantero Konoha, diam membisu tanpa ekspresi.

"L, Lee kau tidak papa?" tanya Neji Naruto, sekarang Lee. Ada apa sebenarnya hari ini. Mengapa semua orang tiba-tiba jadi _Out Of Character _sih?

"..Neji.." kata Lee masih dengan wajah stoik.

"A, Ada apa sih? Kenapa kamu jadi _Out Of Character_ gini? Sudah cukup hanya Sasuke si pantat ayam saja yang mengambil peran cowok emo." Please deh Neji benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa Lee bisa berubah 1800.

"Neji, dia itu..." Kata Lee setengah berbisik.

"Hmm.." Neji yang penasaran makin mendekatkan diri ke temannya itu.

" DIA PASTI BUKAN NARUTO. DIA ITU PASTI SESEORANG YANG NYAMAR JADI NARUTO. ATAU LEBIH BURUK LAGI NARUTO TELAH DICULIK DAN AKAN DIBUNUH!! BAGAIMANA INI NEJI?" Teriak Lee histeris sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Neji. Neji yang tidak menyangka akan serangan mendadak itu akhirnya harus pasrah menjadi tempat pelampiasan Lee.

Tanpa disadari mereka, ada sekelompok orang sedang menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

"Ternyata perubahan Naruto sudah sampai sini ya." Kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Hn, kalau begitu tidak salah lagi..." timpal seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Ya kau benar Kiba, Naruto memang sedang jatuh cinta." Seorang gadis berambut pink ikut menimpali sembari tersenyum bahagia.

To Be Continued

Hyaa... ending chap ini aneh banget ya??? Apalagi updatenya lama. Gyaaa pusing...*Curhat mode: on*

NB: Thanks untuk semua yang sudah meriviu chapter yang lalu ya!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal. Mohon bimbingannya." kata Hinata sambil membungkuk didepan teman-teman barunya. Warna pink menghiasi pipi putihnya kala matanya kembali beradu pandang dengan kedua bola mata sebiru langit milik pemuda berambut kuning itu. bahkan sebelum mengetahui namanya pun Hinata yakin pemuda ini adalah pria yang baik.

"Hinata, kau boleh duduk disamping Naruto." ujar Kakashi mempersilahkan sambil menunjuk tempat duduk Naruto. Lalu Hinata pun beranjak ke kursi sebelah Naruto.

"Hi, aku Uzumaki Naruto." sapa Naruto ramah, memberikan senyuman charmingnya seperti biasa. Yang disapa hanya membalas dengan ramah, layaknya orang yang tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

_Apa dia lupa padaku? _Pikir Naruto sedih. Sepanjang pelajaran pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Hinata, orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya sang pemilik topi putih.

Sebulan berlalu. Naruto yang telah melupakan kegalauannya karena dilupakan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati Hinata, membuatnya tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Bahkan teman-temannya mendukungnya. Membuatnya sekelompok dengan Hinata, menyediakan bangku untuknya dan Hinata di kantin, pokoknya bagi Naruto kelakuan teman-temannya TOP BGT deh.

Sekarang genap sebulan mereka berteman-bisa dikatakan PDKT- dan hari ini, Naruto berencana menembak Hinata.

Baju? Cek

Celana? Cek

Rambut? Err, tidak bisa di apa-apakan lagi

Ok, Naruto Uzumaki siap berangkat!

Naruto POV

"Hina-chan!" seruku memanggil Hinata. Hinata berbalik dengan senyum menawan terpampang diwajahnya. Penampilan Hinata ini entah bagaimana bisa membuat hatiku dag-dig-dug gak jelas. Gyaaaa padahal baru ngelihat orangnya, bagaimana nanpi pas mau nembak?

"Naruto-kun" huwaaa... senyumannya makin terlihat manis.

"Sudah lama -hah- menunggu?-hah- Maaf ya, filmnya sudah –hah- mulai belum?" benar, aku sedang mengajak Hinata nonton. Hehehe istilahnya kencan begitu, sebenarnya aku agak terlambat gara-gara sesuatu yang tertinggal. Tapi tidak apa-apa, benda itu memang sangat penting untuk kesuksesan acara penembakanku ini.

"Hahaha, Naruto-kun atur dulu nafasmu. Tenang saja, filmnya belum dimulai kok, lagian aku sudah terbiasa dengan keterlambatanmu."

"Aduh, Hina-chan kau mau memaafkanku atau mengejekku sih?" kataku kesal. Dia hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuanku. Akhirnya, kami pun masuk ke dalam bioskop.

Sepanjang kencan kami –muter-muter taman ria- terasa amat menyenangkan. Hina-chan masih semanis seperti pertemuan pertama kami dulu. Meskipun hanya sekilas, aku yakin dialah orang yang kucarii selama ini. Kedengaran dramatis banget ya?

Cahaya matahari sore yang mengintip dari jendela di bianglala ini membuatnya semakin mempesona. Ayo Naruto! Ini kesempatan.

"Hina-chan?" dia menoleh menatapku. Tanpa kata, aku mengerti dia ingin aku melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Semenjak pertemuan pertama kita, aku telah terpesona padamu. Tiap hari aku mengecek pantai tempat pertemuan pertama kita. Mungkin kau tak mengingatku, karena memang pertemuan pertama kita amatlah singkat. Jadi…" kukeluarkan topi pantai putih yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan kami.

"Akan kukembalikan topi ini bersama hatiku yang sudah seharusnya bersamamu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku." yes, aku berhasil mengatakannnya. Dengan perlahan ku alihkan wajahku yang masih terus menunduk melihat topi putih itu, menanti jawaban sang terkasih. A… apa itu? Kenapa sorot matanya penuh kekecewaan?

Tak…

Gerbong kami berhenti. Dengan sigap Hinata langsung berdiri. Tanpa memperdulikanku, dia langsung beranjak pergi.

Dapat!

Keberhasilanku menangkap lengannya dibalas dengan sorot mata penuh luka. Terkejut, kulepas lengannya. Bukan karena sorot mata itu, tapi kata-kata yang keluar darinya….

"Aku… bukanlah gadis di pantai itu."

End Naruto POV

To Be Continue

YEEY….!

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama mengering, mata air imajinasi kembali mengalir!

Saya benar-benar minta maaf pada para reader sekalian yang masih mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Apalagi nih fic udah berlumut *dua tahun baru update!* sampai ada yang bilang fic ini gak dilanjutin. Jleb banget ke hati tuh *?*

Untuk permintaannya supaya lebih panjang, maaf banget gak bisa… T_T

Doakan saja supaya next chap bisa lebih panjang lagi ^_^ dan terima kasih untuk Heiress Hinata untuk sarannya. Saya benar-benar salah soal nama marga Hinata itu.

Thanks to orang-orang *?* yang sudah sudi mereview fic ini. Sudihkah anda memberikan review kalian lagi?


End file.
